for that night for that kiss for your bed
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have to share a bed undercover as a married couple for the first time since they decide to put their relationship on hold, but it's not as easy to ignore their feelings for each other when they're alone together. PWP. Rated M.


**As usual, I don't own anything related to NCISLA. I don't own Malibu. And I don't own sex. Are all my bases covered there? :) Oh yeah, I also don't own the Charlotte Martin song, "The Dance"; the title of this story is a lyric from it.**

**This was inspired by a prompt from Tumblr: Something pokes Kensi awake. I have to give a giant thanks to Emtheunicorn for pushing me every night and giving lots of support.**

* * *

The master bedroom of the Malibu beach house was peaceful and serene, with no sounds other than ocean waves and soft snoring. Kensi and Deeks were both surprised that there was no uncomfortable silence or painful awkwardness when they climbed into bed with each other; this time as Michael and Mia, career criminals that had conveniently just moved to Malibu. Choosing to not completely fall into their cover characters, they both went to bed in conservative pajamas despite the fact that the rest of the team joked that their cover identities were the type of people that slept in the nude.

The partners were comfortable with each other, much more so than the last time had to go deep undercover as man and wife. Since then they had shared a bed as friends multiple times, and as lovers once. Personal space was not even discussed before they turned the TV off, said goodnight as Michael and Mia, and rolled to their own sides of the bed. In fact, they were so comfortable this time that Deeks wandered over to Kensi's side of the bed in his sleep and snuggled up to her, draping an arm over her waist.

Her body's natural response was to nestle into the nook of his body, inadvertently rubbing her ass against him. Wrapping his arm tight around her waist, he reacted by thrusting back against her. Kensi stirred, just barely waking up from the subtle firmness pressed against her. Remembering suddenly where she was and who the owner of the boner was that had so rudely awakened her, she froze. He was breathing slow and deep in her ear, unaware that every breath sent a shiver down her spine.

Keeping her eyes closed, Kensi tried to force herself to ignore the tingling sensations coursing through her body so she could go back to sleep. It had been a long time since she'd been this intimately close to a man, and her body was reminding her of that fact; she really didn't need this added complication in her life right now.

Complicated didn't even begin to describe the current state of her partnership with Deeks. Middle of the night ass grinding on her part wouldn't help their current situation of awareness of feelings but doing nothing about them; but still, she can't help but wiggle even closer to him. Even in his sleep, Deeks is enjoying the friction as much as she is. Sighing in horny frustration, Kensi hiked up her sleepshirt and grabbed his thigh to pull him as close as possible to her.

Deeks grunted into her hair and grasped her hand on his thigh, asking gruffly, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Getting comfortable," Kensi answered quietly, trying to pull her hand away, but he had a firm grasp on it.

"Nothing?" Deeks linked his fingers in hers, running their hands from his thigh to her belly. His hand led hers further down, sliding just barely under the band of her utilitarian panties. "Nothing is not the word I would use to describe you humping me with your butt."

"I...that's not..." Kensi tried to defend herself, but was distracted by the fact that his hand was still moving her own hand further and further inside her underwear. She forced her eyes open and tilted her head to look at her partner. The room was dark, the only light being the moon creeping in through the small crack in the curtains. But the glimmer in Deeks' eyes was still visible to her as he toyed with the elastic of her panties. She looked away from him again, burying her face in her pillow. "I wasn't humping you. Ass."

Deeks ran his free hand through her hair, pushing it off of the back of her neck. Kensi tensed when she felt his lips brush her the corner of her jaw, then the skin right below her ear, then the nape of her neck. She shivered again and clenched her jaw, angry at herself for reacting so easily to him. He nudged her ear with his nose, whispering, "So you weren't enjoying yourself then?"

"No," Kensi replied, voice wavering.

"Uh huh." Deeks pushed their joined hands further into her panties until she was almost touching herself. "Were you about to do this?" Kensi didn't answer, squirming back against him again in response. "You do have a husband, you know. You don't have to take care of yourself tonight."

Clearing her throat, Kensi found her voice again. "What does that even mean?"

"I'm just saying that as of right now, you and me aren't you and me. You're Mia, I'm Michael."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Sure."

"So anything that happens..."

"All part our cover." Deeks poked her ass playfully. "Would my wife okay with that?"

Kensi let her own hand do the leading this time, jerking slightly as they both touched her aching bundle of nerves. "Yeah," she responded breathlessly. "We're just, ah, getting to know our covers better." He slowly inserted a finger inside of her, breathing a soft "wow" into her ear. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, relishing the feeling and dying for more already. "And, um, I know you're really method when you, uh, go under."

Deeks snickered and removed his hand from her panties, causing her to groan and buck backwards against him. He continued kissing her neck as he traced his fingers under her shirt and across her navel and up to the swell of her breasts. Aggravating her even more, he teased her for just a second before pulling her shirt back down. She groaned again, and he placed a finger to her lips to shush her. "Patience, wifey."

Before he had a chance to pull his hand away, Kensi opened her mouth and licked his finger slowly from knuckle to tip. She heard a hitch in his breathing when she circled the tip of his finger with her tongue before closing her mouth over it. Every inch of him stiffened as she sucked up and down pointedly, going faster and harder until she decided to release him with a small 'pop.'

A low growl escaped from Deeks' throat and he wrapped his hand under her ribs, spinning Kensi until she landed on top of him. She looked down at him, surprised at her sudden position change. They were nose to nose, her hair falling onto his shirt, and there was no sleepiness left in either of their eyes. "Well that was impressive," she said softly as she spread her legs to straddle him.

"I could say the same for you," Deeks countered. He ran a hand through her loose waves and cupped the back of her neck. His eyes searched her face intently in the dark room, trying to gauge her reaction. "You sure about this?"

Returning his serious stare, Kensi took in all of Deeks at that moment. His blue eyes looked almost black to her, and were full of a wild combination of lust, worry, and tenderness. One half of his head had matted hair while the other half was sticking straight up in the air. His beard was fuller than usual, and she thought it looked good, really really good. Right then, face to face with her partner, she wasn't worried about the consequences of their actions. There was nothing she was more sure of than the fact that she wanted him and needed him right then.

Kensi sat straight up and grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it on the floor. An appreciative smile crossed his face. She slid back down to his level, nudging her nose with his before brushing his lips softly with her own. He returned her kiss eagerly, almost desperately, as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. Even though she was suddenly warm, goosebumps spread all over her body.

The tender moment they shared was gone again, replaced by the need and desperation of finally acting out the repressed feelings they shared for each other. She didn't care that his rough face scratched her cheeks and he barely noticed that her nails were already digging into the skin of his neck. Her hands fumbled with his shirt, but she couldn't concentrate enough to figure out how to remove it.

Deeks forced their mouths to separate, gasping for air. He lunged his body forward, pushing them both up with a grunt. Kensi tugged his white tee shirt off roughly, running her fingers over his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere all at once, cupping her ass as he devoured her breasts while her fingers tangled in his hair.

Kensi was starting to get frustrated by how many layers of clothes still separated them. Her legs shook when he reached around to uncross them from his waist, forcing her to lay on her back by propping her feet on his shoulders. Kissing the inside of her ankles first, he trailed his mouth down her leg until her reached the top of her inner thigh; he sucked hard on the skin and she cried out in shock. "Did you just..."

"Just in case you think this was all a dream tomorrow," Deeks whispered with a smile, kissing the mark he'd just left on her.

"Yeah right, like I'd dream about...oh." Kensi's verbal tease was interrupted by Deeks' teeth, this time from his perfect placement and nibble through her panties. "Okay, I take it back. You, pants, off," she panted, desperately trying to free herself from her final piece of clothing.

Deeks obliged, removing his pajamas and boxers will one swift motion before returning to his previous position between her legs. He hesitated briefly, and Kensi propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, concern on her face. "Um..."

"I'm good," he said with a smile. "You're just...amazing."

Kensi smiled and laid flat again, throwing her head back when his mouth finally connected with her. Resting her feet on either side of his head, she curled her toes in his hair as he deftly used his hands, mouth, and tongue to drive her further and further insane. She tried focusing on something, anything, to distract her so she could enjoy this feeling for as long as possible but her senses were becoming a jumbled mess of the sound of the waves crashing, the smell of Deeks' shampoo, and the sight of him between her legs.

Pounding her hand against the bed, she fisted the disheveled sheets, fighting the warm tingling that was spreading centrifugally from her toes and fingers through her belly to the very core of her body. Lunging forward, Kensi cried out while trying to grasp on to something as the waves of pleasure crashed through her body. Her hands found Deeks' hair, and he winced as she almost ripped some of the curls off of his head. But her fingers loosened gradually, and she fell back onto the bed with a loud thump.

Kissing her thighs, Deeks ran a hand through his hair. "Ow, Quickdraw McBlye."

"Don't even," she breathed shakily. "It's been a while."

He softly fingered the small bruise he'd left on her thigh, secretly admiring his handiwork. "I can tell. My only complaint is that I could have done that for a few more hours. Days even." Her legs were trembling against his shoulders and he couldn't stop himself from placing his lips on her again, causing her to jerk her hips off the bed. "Sorry. I said I didn't want to stop."

"Why are you still talking?" Kensi asked, running her hands as far as she could reach them down his body. But he still had her stuck on her back, and she was shaking so much that she wasn't even sure if she could sit up if she tried. "Less talking."

Sliding a finger inside of her, Deeks trailed his mouth further up her body to her breasts. She arched her back against him and grabbed his hair again as he teased her nipple with his tongue. A squeak came out of her throat when he gently bit down and inserted another finger. "But what if I like talking?" he murmured against her breast.

"I don't wanna talk," she moaned, stretching her arms down as she desperately tried to reach him. "And seriously, why are you playing keep away with your dick?"

Deeks stifled a snort and lay flush against her side, kissing her ear. "Ya know."

Finally seeing, or more so feeling, her opportunity, Kensi wrapped her fingers around his cock and smiled devilishly. "You were saying?"

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers even further inside of her, almost as if he thought it would be some form of payback even though she clearly enjoyed it. "I just...don't want to skip to the last page of the book without actually reading it."

Kensi's smile grew wider as she stroked him slowly. "It wasn't a problem last time."

"Yeah, well, last time I didn't know how fucking good your pussy feels. Cause wow, let me tell you-"

"Just shut up and roll over," Kensi interrupted. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that she had thought about their one night together many times since it happened, and her Rabbit was no comparison to the feeling of having Marty Deeks slowly and methodically fucking her.

"You shut up and roll over," he said, forcing his eyes back open.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are we doing this?"

Deeks' gaze shifted down their naked bodies and back up to her face. "It kinda looks like we're doing this."

Neither of them breathed for a few seconds, staring at each other in an attempt to have one of their trademark telepathic conversations. They were both kidding themselves by trying to justify this as sex as their undercover aliases, or that it was even something as simple as just two friends using each other for a good time. The deeper they got into it with each other, the more both of them knew that this thing they were doing was a horrible, terrible, disastrous idea. They just cared too much. His eyes were almost pleading with her to say it so he didn't have to.

But instead Kensi tilted her head up to him, kissing him fiercely. Somehow she communicated everything with that one simple action: she didn't care if it was a bad idea, and he shouldn't either. Deeks understood her, and even though this was his idea, maybe he just needed reassurance from her to take the final leap. Crawling on top of her, he let her take the lead for a moment as she swung her legs over his back and guided him inside of her. She was as perfect as he remembered. Kensi thought that maybe later, sometime much much later, she would tell him that he felt perfect to her, too.

"You good?" Deeks asked, not moving his body with the exception of snaking his arms under her back.

"I'm good if you're good," she panted as she started fidgeting underneath him. "But I could be better."

"Still so impatient," he murmured on her lips, giving her what she wanted by thrusting hard into her, but just once.

Kensi moaned in frustration and pleasure. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"I'm not the one unhappy with my current position. In fact, I love a slow burn so I'm quite happy-"

"Oh my God, just shut up and fuck me already." Kensi tried but couldn't hide the amusement on her face. Even in this unusual state of intimacy, they couldn't keep from acting like their usual selves.

Deeks smiled tenderly. "With pleasure."

Deeks didn't shut up, of course. He had a tendency to talk when he was nervous and when he was happy, and being buried inside of Kensi Blye would top the list of things that made him happy. They both agreed to roll over, at least. He had her seeing stars when he flipped her onto her stomach and took her from behind, and she was pretty sure it wasn't because her head was hitting the foot of the sleigh bed repeatedly. Apologizing profusely when he realized what was happening, he pulled her back up to him and kissed her forehead sweetly.

Kensi lost count of how many rolls and flips they performed during their naked wrestling match. At one point she was pretty sure that he wasn't even on the bed anymore. And it was amazing, not only because the sex was mind-blowing, but because of how well they knew each other and the strength of the connection they shared. "This is amazing," she told him, rolling her hips as she straddled him.

"Yeah, yeah, this is, uh, amazing." Deeks blinked his eyes heavily up at her. "This is definitely the best view in Malibu. Can I put this on a postcard?"

"Deeks." She curled her hands under his neck and lay flat against him, kissing his jaw. "Come on."

"But I don't wanna come on."

"Oh, I think you do." He nodded yes, wrapping his arms around her back tightly so he could drive himself into her hard and fast. Kensi moaned appreciatively at his change of pace and bucked back against him over and over until his fingers twisted in her hair, pulling back so hard that it whipped her neck backwards. She felt his teeth latch on her to neck and his cry vibrate against her skin as he came.

And then it was quiet. They held each other as they slowly came back down to Earth, neither wanting to move. Deeks untangled his fingers from her hair and ran them down her spine, causing her to shiver. "You know we can't stay like this."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you're kinda gonna have to get up first. Cause, well, physics."

Kensi peeled herself off of his chest, her skin suddenly cold from the lack of contact. Swinging her leg over him, she rolled off the bed in one fell swoop, scurrying away to the bathroom of their alias' house. Staring at the ceiling, Deeks watched the ceiling fan and tried not to think about what he would say to her when she came back to bed. A few minutes later, she padded her way back to their bed, picking up her nightshirt from the floor on the way back. "Your turn."

"Thanks." His clothes were scattered over the floor, and he was too tired to find all of them so he just grabbed his boxers.

"That was very brazen of you, ya know?" Kensi yelled from the bed.

"You don't have to yell." Deeks scowled, walking back out of the bathroom and climbing back into to bed. "And what was brazen?"

"You didn't even offer to put on a condom," she responded pointedly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I unpacked your bags. Who do you think put your pills on the counter in the kitchen?"

"Oh," Kensi said sheepishly. "Wait, did you unpack everything?"

Deeks grinned devilishly as he rolled onto his side. "Uh, yeah. Do you have a special name for your vibrator? I mean, you two must be really close if you bring it with you on undercover assignments. Or is it kind of like your MasterCard, don't leave home without it?"

Kensi punched him playfully on the shoulder and scrunched her nose. "Really funny."

"I thought so." He curled his lips into a small smile and opened his arms to her. "Come here."

Closing the small gap between them, Kensi nestled her head into his shoulder and sighed. "Everything's good?"

She felt him nod his head. "Yeah."

"It's not just one more lie that we're living is it?" Kensi wondered aloud, tracing the outline of one of his scars on his midsection. "I mean. This didn't mean nothing, right? It meant something to you, too?"

"No. It meant something." Deeks exhaled slowly and pulled the covers closer to his chest. "If anything, it meant too much."


End file.
